


My Fallen Hero

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus has Fallen Angel Blood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Valentine plans to kill the downworlders, Valentine vs Magnus, Worried Alec, You do not mess with my bean, and he is my bean, set during 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Valentine has the soulsword and is ready to wipe out the entire downworld.Magnus has a plan that might stop him from doing so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said:  
> Malec prompt! Last ep: Valentine's using the sword in the Institute when it flies out of his hand and into Magnus'! Magnus orders Simon get Clary out of the room as Valentine taunts him about daring touch an angelic sword with his tainted demon blood. Magnus remarks tainted maybe but not demonic and flicks his wrist turning it red. He makes a ward around the room and uses the sword to kill Valentine (fallen angel blood turns it on angel blood). Alec runs in afterwards and cares for Magnus.
> 
> Another prompt from a lovely anon.  
> Here you go, Anon! I hope you liked it!

This wasn’t happening.

This couldn’t be happening.

Clary watched in fear how Jace was thrown to the ground and the sword layed there, perfectly fine, not a scratch on it. Only, it started to glow and Clary’s chest filled with fear.

“How did that not destroy it?’’ She whispered softly. All Simon could do was stare, sparing a glance at Jace to see if he was alright. “I have no idea,’’ He mumbled.

Jace sat up and blinked, looking around himself and then down at himself. How was he still alive? How was the Soulsword not destroyed? A sudden wave of fear washed over him. The downworlders... They were planning to attack Valentine and instead of destroying the Soulsword like he though he did, he had activated it.

Valentine got up from the ground and walked over to the sword, picking it up and letting out a sigh. “You are so predictable, my son.’’

Just at that moment the doors flew open and the downworlders stormed inside, ready to attack Valentine. Clary’s heart dropped and started tear up as she saw Valentine ready to use the soulsword against them. She bent Simon towards the ground and tried to shield him with her body, as if she could protect him from the blow that was about to come.

Valentine grinned devilishly and was about to raise the Soulsword when it all of a sudden it flew out of his hands. Clary’s eyes widened as it flew past her and she turned around, only to find Magnus standing behind her holding it. Magnus’ eyes were dark, staring straight into Valentine’s. Clary gasped and Simon stood straight, staring at Magnus in amazement.

“Magnus,’’ She whispered. “Magnus, no put that down.’’

“Biscuit,’’ He ordered her gently, never breaking eye contact with Valentine. “Get Simon and the others out of here. I’ll handle this.’’

“No,’’ She whimpered. She couldn’t let Magnus get hurt, he was important to her. He was important to Alec. “No, I’m not going to let you get hurt.’’

“Clary, now!’’ He ordered, turning to look at her sharply. Clary choked back a sob as she and Simon helped Jace up, ordering the downworlders to go outside.

Raphael trailed behind, looking at Magnus with a worried look on his face. Magnus just winked at him and smiled reassuringly. Raphael clenched his jaw before turning around and speeding out of the institute. The sword glowed a reddish light in Magnus’ hands. Valentine smirked.

“How very brave of you,’’ He taunted. “To take the blow for your pathetic little downworlder friends.’’

“This is between you and me, Valentine.’’ Magnus growled. “I’m going to let you pay for what you did to all the downworlders over the years. Consider this payback.’’

“You have some nerve, Warlock.’’ Valentine continued. “To touch the soulsword with your tainted Demon Blood.’’ He spat.

Magnus chuckled. “Tainted? Maybe. Demonic? Not so much.’’

Magnus snapped his fingers and flicked his wrists up, turning the wards of the institute on. “Now it’s between you and me.’’

 

.

Outside of the institute were the downworlders and left over Shadowhunters. Alec and Aldertree came running towards the group from the back of the building, Isabelle on Alec’s back. He stopped in front of his friends and brother,before placing Isabelle gently on her feet. Isabelle swayed slightly but Luke and Alec held her steady. He looked around, trying to spot his boyfriend.

“Where’s Magnus?’’ He asked, turning to Clary and Simon. Clary opened her mouth, ready to expain what happened when the wards around the institute were turned on, the protective shield had a yellow glow to it.

Alec’s heart plummeted to the ground and he shook his had. “No... NO!’’ He made a beeline for the institute but Jace wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him back, Alec squirming tightly in his brother’s grip. “No! Let me go! Let me go, he needs me! MAGNUS!’’

“Calm down, Alec!’’ Jace said and gripped his shoulders now. “Magnus knows what he’s doing.’’

“You don’t understand!’’ Alec cried out. “Valentine could kill him with the soulsword!’’ He turned to look at Clary sharply. “This is all your fault! Did you activate the soulsword?!’’

“No,’’ Clary began and shook her head wildly. “I-’’

“I did it, Alec.’’ Jace cut her off. Alec snapped his head back to Jace and stared at him with wide eye. “I thought I was destroying it, but-’’

Alec clenched his jaw, tears swimming in his eyes. “My boyfriend is in there!’’ He said, his voice cracking. “And Valentine can use the soulsword against him. I swear to the angel, if anything happens to him-’’

“Valentine doesn’t have the soulsword.’’ Raphael interrupted, walking over. “Magnus does.’’

“Yeah, right.’’ Alec scoffed. “And why should I believe you of all people?’’

“He’s telling the truth, Alec.’’ Clary said. “He took the soulsword from Valentine with his magic and was holding it himself.’’

Alec shook his head. “No,’’ He said. “No, that’s not possible. Magnus is half demon, he shouldn’t be able to hold the soulsword without dying himself.’’

Raphael licked his lips. “A downworlder with demon blood indeed can’t touch the soulsword. But, Magnus doesn’t have demon blood.’’ He saw the confused glances from the others and sighed. “Magnus has Fallen Angel blood.’’

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s not possible...Is it?’’

“I know him better then anyone,’’ Raphael insisted. “Ragnor once told me that Magnus wasn’t a regular downworlder but had Fallen Angel blood.’’

Before Alec could respond, a blinding light from inside the institute shined from the windows. The light slowly dimmed and a few seconds after the wards dropped down. Alec’s chest was tightening with fear and before he knew what he was doing he ran towards the doors of the institute.

“Alec!’’

 

.

Valentine smirked at Magnus’s words, pulling out his own seraph blade. “As you wish, oh mighty High Warlock of Brooklyn.’’

Magnus growled and went to attack Valentine, the swords clinking against one other furiously. Magnus felt the rage in him boil over, red sparks flying from his finger tips that held the soulsword tightly. He let out an angered cry and disarmed Valentine in the matter of seconds. Valentine fell on the ground and Magnus stood above him, soulsword raised above his head, ready to deliver the final blow.

“Any last words?’’ Magnus grumbled, his eyes spitting fire.

Valentine smirked. “You may have won this round, but I’m telling you this. The war is far from over.’’

Magnus let out another angered yell and brought the sword down in Valentine’s chest. A bright light filled the room the minute he stabbed Valentine. He pulled the sword out and the light dimmed. Magnus felt tiredness wash over him and the sword fell from his hands, clattering to the ground. The wards around the institute dropped and Magnus swayed lightly on his feet. When he felt himself about to fall over, two arms wrapped around his waist and he fell against a firm chest. Magnus looked up and his heart swelled when his eyes locked with the beautiful hazel eyes that belonged to his boyfriend.

“Hey,’’ He said smiling small, wiping away a single tear that made its way down Alec’s cheek. “My beautiful Alexander... Don’t cry.’’

Alec giggled through his tears, bringing one hand up to caress Magnus’ cheek. “Magnus...’’ He mumbled, shaking his head. “I thought-’’

“Alec, Alec.’’ He shushed him. “I found Madzie and took her back to Catarina’s. She’s safe. But I knew I had to do something, I couldn’t let Valentine destroy the downworld nor could I let Jace destroy the soulsword. I had to do something.’’

Alec smiled, wiping his tears away. “Look. Magnus, on all the missions I’ve ever been on I never felt this type of fear. Ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead... I- I was terrified.’’

Magnus reached a hand up and stroked Alec’s cheek. “So was I.’’ he whispered softly.

Alec was breathing hard now, his chest heaving. “Magnus I-’’ He panted. “I love you.’’

Magnus felt like his heart was going to explode. Alec loved him. Alec __loved__  him. He felt his himself tearing up and he shook his head in disbelief. “I love you, too.’’

Alec leaned down and kissed him passionately, Magnus closing his eyes and bringing a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Eventually Alec pulled away, bringing Magnus to his chest and wrapping his arms securely around him, burying his nose in Magnus’ hair. Magnus felt at piece, his eyes slowly dropping close as sleep washed over him. Alec pressed a soft kiss against his hair.

“Sleep.’’ He ordered gently. “I’ll take care of you, my Fallen Hero.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!  
> Especially you anon, let me know what you thought! Just send me an ask :)
> 
> Also, I am very, very bad at writing fight scenes, so I'm sorry if this was disappointing.
> 
> If you guys have any prompts you can comment them down below or request them [Here](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
